scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 11 Isla Sorna Vacation of Death
(Several days have passed since Alaska was freed by the rebels as for Maxwell and his friends they are heading towards the secret rendezvous while hunter was still knocked out.) "Gamer i doubt that your father would want to come back here again but he was on the island before so he can guide us" said Anna "i agree that he wont ever come here but we need him besides he survived the hunt one of the very few" said Gamer "what happened when he went to Isla Sorna" said Anna. "My dad only told me once let me see it was back in 1997 middle of spring my dad and many other hunters arrived on the island they captured some dinosaurs i forgot what they were but the dinos were freed by an earth first member and some others one of them was eaten by a T. rex after their little rescue mission backfired on them both teams were forced to team up and reach a comms station on the island but velociraptors were around the area which would tear the team apart they traveled but the Ingen team lost the second in command to some compys the T. rex the same ones that made a snack out of one of the other team members i forgot his name one of the Ingen team members screamed which woke the rest of the team up and they fled they lost the dinosaur expert to the female T. rex and a few other hunters while the rest of the Ingen team fled into tall grass but the velociraptors were hiding in the tall grass the team was picked off by the raptors leaving few survivors the raptors chased the team out of the grass my dad was one of the few that made it out of the grass he still had his gun the Musket he shot the raptors the did stop some of the raptors while other raptors kept chasing the team they managed to find a few hang gliders to get away from the raptors but a few Pteranodons ambused the team and tore apart a few members before the made it to the cliff they were able to reach the comms station with no more than around ten surviving hunters one of them was my dad they were rescued by an Ingen rescue team and then the surviving hunters were sent home." said Gamer "how did you find all this out?" asked Anna "i over heard my dad talking to my mother on the phone a month before before she passed away." said Gamer "i feel sorry for your loss and FYI Isla Sorna is up ahead so get ready and your dad is arguing with the commander and a few elite rebel troops to protect us once we get onto the island you better get ready for plenty of action" said Anna "great my dad woke up only one thing left to do" said Gamer. Gamer and Anna walked up the stairs on the transport boat heading for Isla Sorna "NO I AM NOT GOING BACK ON THAT ISLAND" "BUT SIR WE HAVE TO LIBERATE COSTA RICA" "I DONT CARE ABOUT THE COUNTRY I AM NOT GOING BACK ON THAT ISLAND LAST TIME I WAS ON THAT ISLAND I WAS ALMOST A VELOCIRAPTOR'S DINNER AND A PTERANODONS SNACK" argued Gamers dad and a rebel commander "that is my final wait son what are you doing" said Hunter before he got knocked out. (an hour later) "Anna your highness please tell me we did not arrive on isla sorna" said Hunter "sorry but yes i will be over there" said Anna "lets see according to this map from John Hammond the team is over here where the first dinosaur was captured by the ingen team on the area where the other team watched as the dinosaurs were being captured" said Gamer "anyways artist what are you doing" said Maxwell "trying to make a picture with a stick and dirt i cant help it" said Artist "we have to go now" said Hunter. "we are already here and the boats out of gas so we have to go to the secret passage" said Maxwell "great if we get eaten by a carnivor dont come crying to me i told you this place was dangerous" said Hunter "which i already have a route by the air i cant risk getting eaten by a dinosaur that cant fly so i had maxell make us a magic carpet that can carry all of us so we wont get eaten" said Gamer "yeah but actually that might work" said Hunter "ok lets go" said Gamer. "there i see it" said Anna after looking down and saw a fortified outpost "general maxwell welcome sir" said a mercenary "sir we have located the secret cave it is far from here but we should make it with no problems" said a mercenary commander "good lets go before night fall it is more dangerous at night than it is at day time" said Hunter "i agree lets go" said Maxwell. Maxwell and his friends have teamed up with the mercenaries ready to fight for costa rica the team were still quite far from the secret passage on Isla Sorna but had to avoid the carnivors or else they would get eaten. "So how far is the passage" asked Artist "it is far from where we are right now but we have to try and limit the casualties or else we will lose when the battle of costa rica begins" said a mercenary commander "ok this is not to far from where the second in command for the ingen team died when i was here last time" said Hunter "ok we have been walking for a hour straight lets rest for a few minutes" said the rebel commander "i agree we will rest here for a few minutes" said Maxwell "so we can rest i am ok with that" said Anna "guys do you hear that it sounds like" said Gamer "WHOA COMPYS" shouted Maxwell while activating his laser sword "take this" said Gamer cutting a compy in half with his laser sword "good thing our weapons have silencers so other dinosaurs the big ones dont hear us" said the rebel commander shooting at the compys. Then the compys retreated after a few were left "i am not taking chances on a T Rex hearing that noise lets get out of here" said Maxwell "agreed lets go" said the rebel commander (one hour and thirty minutes later) "so tired" said Anna "FYI i have been carrying you for the past hour and thirty minutes" said Gamer "i know but i am sleepy carry me for a few more hours" said Anna ".....fine" said Gamer "ok if i am right thanks to this little guide the secret cave should be just about here ok lets go" said Maxwell. Maxwell and the team have arrived to the cave during the trip and a few breaks maxwell perfected a scribblenaut power that has a small ball of blue energy that guides a scribblenaut to an area where they need to go or if they are lost then the guide will show the scribblenaut the way out of the area they are lost in "so far no men are lost good enough" said Hunter letting the rest of the men in the secret cave unaware they were followed by a few carnivors "this cave has ancient markings but they say something in a certain dark dialect" said Maxwell "in that case i once played this game where there was a special owl dialect where you had to defeat him in order to find out what the code or message was so you might want to beat the guy who made this or who locks this down if he is still alive" said Gamer "ok" said Maxwell. "you know something this passage is 207 miles long so lets rest a while" said Gamer "in a few more miles so we can rest" said the rebel commander "agreed" said Gamer after he heard something that sounded like a claw (17 miles later) "ok we can rest here" said the rebel commander "gladly it gets tiring carrying a princess who seems to have fallen asleep and walking at the same time" said Gamer while sitting down on a rock "did you hear something" said a mercenary "hang on i have a flare lets see" said the mercenary commander when the flare was lit the light from the flare revealed that velociraptors had followed the team. Gamer then walked towards the velociraptors after putting anna on the rock and then "RUN EVERYONE" shouted Gamer while activating his laser sword and attacked the velociraptors "go go go" said Anna who woke up and ran with the rest of the team "dont worry about gamer he will be fine" said Anna (190 miles of running later) "i ran so much i lost 50 pounds today "said Maxwell "me to" said a voice "Gamer you beat them" said Maxwell "to easy when the last one was left it fled also the cavern collapsed where we first saw them so no one will use that passage anytime soon said Gamer. "so what do we have here" said Maxwell "costa rican soldiers have been captured and the citizens are being forced to join but some are getting shot so we might have to get ready" said Maxwell "you know we have these enemy uniforms from the last encounter so we could use these as a disguise" said Anna "you want to come with us" said Gamer "yeah i kind of want to never mind give me one of those" said Anna "alright now it begins the liberation of costa rica begins now" said Maxwell while holding an enemy uniform. Category:Blog posts